


Beautiful

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: Take That Are The Inspiration [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This should have been so beautiful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Beautiful  
> Year: 2011  
> Album: Progressed

_This should've been so beautiful_   
_Should have been my proudest moment_   
_How to have and lose you all_   
_How to be a disappointment_

Yeah, it should have been beautiful. But it wasn't and now that you look back on your past now that you're alone, you can see why. You can see that everyone you ever loved you let down; everyone who gave their life for you could have been spared if only you hadn't let them close. You know that you have been a disappointment for everyone and anyone who ever knew you; but you can't change. You try; you try so hard, but nothing anyone does has ever truly worked. Deep down, you're the same ruthless man you always were and no-one can ever change that.

As you think about the last time you had everyone together, you wonder what has happened to them. You wonder if their life is better now that they aren't with you and deep down inside you know that the answer is yes. You would think that after all this time, you would have realised that you are a disappointment in the eyes of the universe. Yet, for some strange reason, people still love you; will still fight tooth and claw for you. Why? Lord knows. You constantly put their lives in danger and yet they would risk everything to be with you. How does that make you feel? Guilty?

So you think: Save your cheers and my applause, I never was worth fighting for. And you know, better than anyone else in the universe, that you are definitely not worth fighting for and you never will be.

_This should've been so beautiful_   
_Been so beautiful_   
_It could have been so beautiful_   
_Tonight_


End file.
